victoria_justicefandomcom-20200224-history
Victoria Justice
Victoria Dawn Justice (born February 19, 1993) is an American actress, singer-songwriter, and dancer. She debuted as an actress at the age of 10 and has since appeared in several films and television series including the Nickelodeon series Zoey 101 and Victorious. She has made appearances in several theatrical releases, including Unknown as well as the 2006 thriller The Garden. She has appeared in several Nickelodeon series, including True Jackson, VP, The Troop, The Penguins of Madagascar and iCarly, as well as on the Nickelodeon game show BrainSurge as a contestant. In 2010, she started in the Nick TV movie "The Boy Who Cried Werewolf". Aside from acting, Justice is involved in her musical career. She can play the piano and is learning the guitar you can see here . She has performed several songs for the soundtrack to the Nickelodeon musical Spectacular!, in which she starred. She has recorded a number of songs for the Victorious series. Justice has announced the release of her debut album, which is expected to be released sometime during 2013 Early life Victoria was born on February 19, 1993, in Hollywood, Florida, to Serene Justice and Zack Justice. Her mother is of Puerto Rican orgin and her father is of English, German och Irish descent. She first developed an interest in acting when she was 8 years old after watching a children's commercial. She and her family relocated to Hollywood, California, in 2003. In 2005, she auditioned and was accepted into the musical theater program at Los Angeles' renowned Performing Arts Magnet school. Her family moved from Hollywood, Florida, to Los Angeles when she was 11 after Justice had stated she wanted to be a part of filming commercials as well as television series and films. Justice has done commercials for companies such as Ralph Lauren, Gap and Guess. She appeared in national commercials for Mervyn's, Peanut Butter Toast Crunch and Ovaltin Career 2003–09: Beginnings and Zoey 101 Justice began her acting career when she was 10 years old, when she made a guest appearance on the Gilmore Girls episode "The Hobbit, the Sofa and Digger Stiles". Justice portrayed Jill #2 in a walk-on role. After her appearance in the series, her family moved to Los Angeles, when Justice stated she wanted a career in acting. The following year, Justice guest starred on the second episode of the Disney channel series The Suite Life of Zack & Cody, in which she plays a young pageant contestant named Rebecca. Later, Justice was awarded a role in the 2005 drama-thriller Mary. Justice portrayed the role of Stella, a young girl who begins seeing visions of Mary Magdalene. After informing her family of this, they take her to see a psychiatrist, who places her on medication. Later that night, when Mary comes back, Stella takes her medicine and ignores her. This leads Mary to give Stella's sister the task instead. The film debuted at 2005 Venice Film Festival, before being showed at several other Festivals, including the 2005 Toronto Film Festival Deauville Film Festival and San Sebastián International Film Festival. During the same year, Justice was awarded a main cast role in the Nickelodeon series Zoey 101 as Lola Martinez, a new student who is also an aspiring actress. When she found out she had earned the role, she said "I was extremely happy; I was bouncing up and down and screaming. That was a really great moment." The season 2 episode that introduced Justice's character debuted on September 11, 2005. Justice also had roles in two other films that year. She had a cameo appearance in the R-rated film When Do We Eat?, as well as earning the role of Rose in the Hallmark television film Silver Bells, the following of which has become a Hallmark Hall of Fame film. In 2006, while filming episodes for Zoey 101, Justice made a guest appearance on an episode of the series Everwood, in the episode "Enjoy the Ride". Justice made her theatrical film debut that year, when she was given a cameo role in the film Unknown. The film was a financial failure, and received mixed reviews from critics. On Rotten Tomatoes, the film currently has a 39% approval rate, and only has a 44% approval rate on metacritic. 2006 also saw Justice in her first major theatrical role, when she was awarded the supporting role of Holly in the thriller film The Garden. The film was met with negative reviews from critics, with Tex Massacre of Bloody Disgusting giving the film a score of 3 out of 10, stating, "Overflowing with way too much exposition, and a barrage of scenes that offer little more than the actors looking pensive, The Garden felt like five movies – five long strange never-ending tales that were designed to suck the very soul from my body. Perhaps it felt that way because it took me 5 sittings to finally make it through the film!" 2007 and 2008 saw Justice focusing on the third and fourth seasons of Zoey 101, which was coming to a close. Justice released her debut single midway through 2007, while she was still filming Zoey 101. The song was a cover of the Vanessa Carlton song, "A Thousand Miles". 2009 was a successful year for Justice. She announced plans to guest star on an episode of Nickelodeon's series The Naked Brothers Band. The TV special, titled Valentine Dream Date featured Justice portraying herself. Justice made no plans of going back into the recording studio until 2009, when she starred in the Nickelodeon musical, Spectacular!. Her role Tammi Dyson, performs three songs during the course of the film. When being interviewed about the song writing process, Justice stated "It was really fun. This is the first time that people are going to hear me sing officially. There was a YouTube video where I covered “A Thousand Miles” by Vanessa Carlton, which I did just for fun with my singing coach. Somehow that got leaked online, and I guess people liked it. But this is the first time that my voice will be on any soundtrack and people are actually going to hear me sing in the studio. It’s really cool and I can’t wait for people to hear it! The songs are really catchy and you can dance around to them. When we were filming, that’s all me, Simon Curtis, Avan Jogia and Andrea Lewis, would listen to! We would dance around to the songs all the time and practice the moves." Justice starred alongside Nolan Funk and Simon Curtis in the musical film, which aired on Nickelodeon on February 16, 2009.The film has become one of Nickelodeon's most popular movies, attracting an audience 3.7 million viewers on its premiere night. After the success of The Naked Brothers Band special in which Justice guest starred, producers insisted on placing her in yet another episode. The episode, titled "The Premiere", debuted on April 11, 2009. Shortly afterward, it was announced that Victoria Justice would be guest starring on a special episode of the hit television series iCarly. The episode, which aired on August 8, 2009, saw Justice portraying ring fighter Shelby Marx. After Carly jokingly states she could beat Marx in a fight, Marx goes to Carly's home and challenges her. The plan is to rig the fight, so no one really is hurt. The fight is set to air on TV as well. However, after Carly's enemy, Nevel, interferes, the fight turns real. The special was later released onto a DVD of the same name, which features not only the episode, but also has three other iCarly episodes, including "iDate a Bad Boy", "iCarly Awards", and "iLook Alike". The DVD also includes Big Time Audition, the pilot movie of Big Time Rush. September 26 saw the release of the True Jackson, VP episode "True Crush", which featured an appearance by Justice. On its original airdate, the show received 3.6 million viewers. Justice guest-starred on the Nickelodeon television series, The Troop, in which she portrays an Eris Fairy who has been running around the school breaking up couples in love in the episode "Speed." 2010-2015: Victorious and other projects Victoria was given her own show, Victorious, on Nickelodeon. The show follows Tori Vega, and her troubled but easy to cope with life at a performing arts high school with crazy teachers and boy trouble. The show has had a successful run, with the show premiering in March 27, 2010 with 5.7 million viewers. The show will conclude on February 2, 2013 due to undisclosed reasons. Justice returned to the recording studio to record music for the series in 2010. She recorded the series first featured song, which also serves as the theme song, titled "Make It Shine". The single had little success charting in the U.S., however it did manage to reach 16 on the Bubbling Under Hot 100 singles chart. Several other songs have been featured in the series, including "You're the Reason", "Finally Falling", "Beggin' on Your Knees", "Best Friend's Brother" and "Tell Me That You Love Me". Justice performed her third official single, "Freak The Freak Out", during the Victorious special episode of the same name. The single became her third song to receive an official release, after "A Thousand Miles" and "Make It Shine" and was officially released on November 22, 2010. The single has become her first song to chart on any major chart, when it debuted at 78 on the "Hot 100" singles chart. Justice performed the song live for the first time at the "Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade". Justice later guest-starred on the animated series The Penguins of Madagascar, voicing the character of Stacy in the episode "Badger Pride". Justice starred in the 2010 Nickelodeon television movie The Boy Who Cried Werewolf, playing Jordan Sands, a girl who is transformed into a werewolf following her move to a creepy manor. The film was a major success for the network, drawing in 5.8 million viewers for the premiere. The film received generally positive reviews from critics. The film currently holds a 69% approval rate on Rotten Tomatoes based on 24 reviews. Felix Vasques Jr. of CinemaCrazed gave the film a positive review as well, stating "The Boy Who Cried Werewolf ends up being a surprisingly solid family horror comedy that isn't as soapy or girly as I originally assumed it would be. Within the pandering to preteens salivating after Justice, there is also a solid however flawed and derivative story and some wicked special effects." In 2011, the cast of iCarly, along with the cast of Victorious starred in a crossover episode, titled iParty with Victorious. This marked the second time Justice has guest starred for iCarly, first as Shelby Marx. In a 2010 interview with the Associated Press, she stated that she is recording an album but will take her time with the process, rather than rush it, and write the songs on the album. But, she is very excited waiting for it.The album will be released in 2013, with some of the songs being titled "Rollercoaster" and "Making My Name". In March 2011 The Hollywood Reporter confirmed that Justice had landed the lead role in the coming of age comedy Fun Size (set for release in October 12, 2012). Justice will play the part of a troubled teenage girl named Wren. The movie will also feature stars such as Johnny Knoxville, Chelsea Handler and Josh Pence. She has recently released onto iTunes a song from Victorious called "Countdown," released on February 18, 2012. It was co-recorded with her co-star Leon Thomas III. She has released a song called Take A Hint, being released to iTunes on March 3, 2012. This was her first duet with Victorious co-star Elizabeth Gillies. Her single is Make It In America, released last May 15, 2012. Make It In America peaked at number 8 in the Bubbling Hot Under 100, and has led to a successful national tour. Last summer, Victoria toured with the Big Time Rush boys on their tour "Summer Break Tour" with Olivia Somerlyn, Jackson Guthy and many more. The Summer Break Tour ended in August 2013. In 2013, it was announced that Victoria would play Naomi in the new film "Naomi & Ely's No Kiss List" which was set to be released in 2015. Victoria also landed herself the lead role in the new MTV show "Eye Candy". #EyeCandyOnMTV trended worldwide on twitter on February 11, 2014. MTV ended up picking up 10 episodes in season one. Victoria will re-shoot the episodes due to some issues on September 2014. On November 5th 2014 , MTV announced that Eye Candy is going to be released on January 12th 2015 10pm PST on MTV . On Eye Candy's Premiere Night , #MTVeyecandy was the #1 most trending topic worldwide. Eye Candy got many good reviews and many people will be watching it every Monday on 10/9c on MTV. She also has been awarded the lead role in the movie "The Outskirts" she plays Jodi, a world-class geek who she and her best friend Mindy fell victims to a humiliating prank by the high school's queen bee the best friends try to get revenge by uniting the school's outcasts against her and her circle of friends. This movie includes Avan Jogia who played Beck Oliver along side Victoria on the hit nickelodeon TV show Victorious. Initially, the movie was going to be released in 2015, but it got oushed back to 2017. 2016–present: New Projects On October 20, 2016, Justice played Janet Weiss, one of the lead roles in The Rocky Horror Picture Show: Let's Do the Time Warp Again. Starring an ensemble cast led by Laverne Cox, the film premiered on the Fox network. It is a tribute to the cult classic 1975 film of the same name and directed by Kenny Ortega, using the original script written by Richard O'Brien and Jim Sharman. Recently, Victoria Justice signed on to join a new dark comedy for Facebook Watch called Queen America, starring Catherine-Zeta Jones. Filmography Discography *2007: "A Thousand Miles" - Single *2009: "Spectacular!" - Soundtrack *2010: "Make It Shine" - Single *2010: "Freak the Freak Out" - Single *2010: "Tell Me That You Love Me" - Single *2011: "Beggin' On Your Knees" - Single *2011: "Best Friend's Brother" - Single *2011: "Victorious: Music From the Hit TV Show" - Soundtrack *2011: "All I Want Is Everything" - Single *2011: "You're The Reason (Acoustic) - Single *2012: "Take A Hint" with Elizabeth Gillies - Single *2012: "Make It In America" - Single *2012: "Victorious 2.0: More Music From the Hit TV Show" - Soundtrack *2012: "LA Boyz" with Ariana Grande - Single *2012: "Victorious 3.0: Even More Music From the Hit TV Show" - Soundtrack *2012: "Friends Count" - For Build-A-Bear Workshop *2012: "Here's 2 Us" - Single *2013: "Faster Than Boyz - Single *2013: "Girl Up" - Single *2013: "Gold" - Single *2013: "Shake" - Single *2013: "Caught Up In You" - Single Trivia See Victoria Justice Facts. Gallery Click here to see Vic's gallery! External links *Official Site *Victoria's Wikipedia Entry *Victoria's Facebook Page *Victoria Justice on Twitter *Victoria Justice on Instagram Fansites *Victoria Justice Daily *Victoria Justice Archives *Victoria Justice France *Victoria Justice Brazil *Victoria Justice Source